


On that Valentine's Night

by waccharimasu



Series: black and white and red [4]
Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Roses, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, tsundere courier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: "Why are there roses all over the bed?" Courier asks, try hiding his annoyance over Cutthroat who's being the one did itCutthroat just blinks owlishly, asking back, "Valentine's day?"The grumpy one sighs, "You can tidy that mess up now."
Relationships: Courier/Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)
Series: black and white and red [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	On that Valentine's Night

**Author's Note:**

> been on my mind for the past few days that I wanted to write a vday satsuhako fic (ʘᴗʘ✿) don't worry, because this is a wholesome fluff one since my babies deserved everything~
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ah yes, it's already February here in Kansai. Even this is already on the distant future, Valentines' day apparently still being celebrated here. People sold out mass-produced chocolates and any other gifts for their beloved, truly it's love on the air. That also caught Cutthroat in the mood to celebrate it this year.

Besides, he got his beloved Courier right now!

Well, he got too excited at first on thinking what kind of gift should he get for Courier. Since his beloved is a person who don't like flashy and "useless" things, the options are limited. Plus, Cutthroat isn't a great cook and has the urge to get him the best reds for today. Dear god, celebrating it really needs good preparations.

Courier in other hand, has chills upon his back when he heard about this Valentines' day gifting. He got used to see corpses and mutilated body parts, but he always gaged over the way Cutthroat did it, of course _in a good way_. He's a valuable partner to get his job done in much less time, yet always leave trails of horror and blood along the way. Yup, he's thinking of what if Cutthroat about to give him an entire pile of citizen corpses for Valentine's day!

_Why the hell I even say yes back then?_ As Courier thought, burying his face on his palm

_I'm afraid Courier might break up with me for sure._.. Cutthroat also thinking, his face shows worriness

Oh, even for Akudama like them, expressing love was harder than they thought. As the 14th comes, Courier purposefully didn't take Cutthroat to go together on his jobs and stay quiet. That leaves Cutthroat to hold his urge to not try spreading the horror massacre again and again like he used to, to get Courier's impression.

That leads him to an abandoned flower shop, presumably the owner must've ran when they saw him by the front door. Fresh flowers are becoming rarer in this times, maybe the killer considering it too for the special day. He then hops inside the shop, and immediately the fragrant smell hits him. It's so different, than the usual smell of blood and rotting bodies.

It was new to him.

"I never knew flowers actually smelt this nice..." he says to himself, storing his knife by his coat pocket

Since the owner ran away upon looking him, he decides to take a look on this small store. So many pots of flowers, hung flowers and many more cramped onto this tiny space. To be honest, he's not that interested on any other colors, since he really prefers reds only. Lucky to him, there's a bouquet of red roses by the cashier.

Cutthroat walks closer to observes the red roses, its vivid colors made his eyes wide. He gotta bring it home for Courier! Quickly, he snatches the bouquet and make a run outside, in case the police is on the way to chase him. It's annoying honestly, he's just want to live the way he wants without being chased by the government.

But that would be another day, since he have this idea on his head. Of course, the killer tried his best to not involve blood onto this. Once Cutthroat arrives on their shared safe house, it's still locked meaning that Courier isn't home yet. Using the spare key his lover gave him, he went inside.

It's kind of weird to come home early since they often goes together. But, there's no time wasting! He dashes toward the bedroom, where Courier would usually sleep and often lets him sleep together. It's neat and tidy, reflecting much of Courier's simplicity. Using the bouquet he held, Cutthroat starts tearing off the petals of the roses.

The feel it gives off, as the deep red petals begin doubled... It's like beheading someone, the feel when his hands or his knives goes through someone's body... His lilac eyes sparkles from the experience of tearing rose petals.

"Pretty...! Just like that time I cut off someone's head...!" he says to himself, admiring the vivid colors on his hands right now

With a wide smile on his face, he start to throw the petals to the air. The soft rain of red petals makes him lets sounds of happiness, as it lands on the bed and the floor. The child inside him has come out to play, as he continues to throw handfuls of rose petals throughout the room.

Unknown to him, Courier just steps into the safe house, sighing. But, his expression immediately hardens as he caught the familiar happy noises not far. He start worrying that he might come home to his lover in white are drenched in blood, so he immediately make his way to find Cutthroat. To the bedroom it is!

But, once he stops by the doorway, he sees a flurry of rose petals on the bed and the floor, and Cutthroat still clean as ever. Wait, is this what he's been doing when he gone earlier? Why does he made the only bedroom on this house are littered with it? Cutthroat turns around, seeing Courier with his arms folded, clearly annoyed.

"Why are there roses all over the bed?" Courier asks, try hiding his annoyance over Cutthroat who's being the one did it

Cutthroat just blinks owlishly, asking back, "Valentine's day?"

The grumpy one sighs, "You can tidy that mess up now."

"Eh! But I love this! This is pretty just like blood! Maybe if I add it, it would make it even prettier!" Cutthroat says in excitement

Courier retorts, "No. Cleaning blood stains is a pain on the ass, you know that."

"Hmm, you're right. But, you glad that I'm not bringing you more problems, right?" Cutthroat ask, a sweet smile gracing his pretty face

The biker suddenly moves back, hiding his flushed face with his arm. "Y-Yeah..."

The killer hops closer, gently prying off the hand that is covering Courier's face. The innocent color of pale red! Since the two shares the same eye level, it's a lot easier to stare directly, without having to reach out. That sweet smile still stays, as pale hands proceeds cupping Courier's face.

"Don't worry. I'll be your _nice_ Cutthroat for the night~"

Usually, Courier would immediately fell for that sickly sweet tone, but this time he remains stern except he's flushed in embarassed. 

"Get rid of that first then...!" Courier immediately blurts out, pointing to the pile of rose petals by the bed

"But that would be a great addition of our night together!" Cutthroat immediately shakes his head, trying to make Courier reconsidering

Sharp violet eyes stared back at him as Courier said, "I said now."

Cutthroat pouts, as Courier pry the pale hands from his face to start cleaning. The bouquet is pretty big so there's a lot of scattered rose petals across the small-spaced bedroom. There goes Cutthroat's idea to a much more romantic night with Courier...

Speaking of which, the purple-haired Akudama stops, and turns to his lover, still pouting. Courier sighs, and guess he ruins the mood. In a swift motion, Courier immediately hugs Cutthroat. The lilac-eyed killer stuns upon Courier's sudden movement.

"I'm sorry if I ruin your mood."

"Ange— C-Courier..."

Courier tries his best to not heard as if he's scolding him. "I'm just bad at talking much."

Cutthroat smiled without realize, as he says. "That what makes you interesting, my pretty angel!"

The other clicks his tongue, "Stop calling me that, it's disgusting!"

The killer in white tightens his hug on Courier, "Only a special person can get that nickname from me, you know? And you're my special person!"

And that successfully made Courier flushed red. He always curses under his breath why this particular person is always made his way to make him embarassed like this. Cutthroat just smiles, seeing that rare expression of Courier from up close. The two ended up didn't clean the entire bedroom and just cuddles all night, with Cutthroat stealing kisses and persuades him to involve the things he love tonight, and Courier says no to any of that while kissing him back.

Truly a sweet treat for this day of love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> tsundere courier is love, and I love making my hubby goes into a flustered mess😳
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @umeirohane!


End file.
